couple drabbles for later stories
by i luv cartoons
Summary: a collection of regular show X total drama couples for future stories i will write later on has only most of the characters so dont be upset when your own fanon doesnt show up
1. Chapter 1

RS x Td oneshots with drabble

Couple hi five ghostxdawn

Hi five ghost wandered the park with nothing to do muscleman

Teased him that he didn't have a girlfriend and he didn't like it one

Bit. He decided to go to the coffee shop to refresh his mind

The coffee shop

He walked through the doors gloomily and sat at his normal spot

He soon saw an unusual looking girl with a small bird on he shoulder

Okay by now you can stop clinging to me she said the girl had long

Pale yellow hair, pale whitish skin, and very long legs, she wore a

Green turtleneck sweater, and a denim skirt with black leggings,

She wore no shoes. Everyone stared at her and thought just some

Strange ghostly figure who never spoke a word the girl gave her

Order to Margaret and sat down at hi five ghosts table.

Hi five ghost had a strange feeling sitting next to this girl she was

Meditating while waiting for her order but for some reason he

Liked that even though he never knew her. He taped her on the

Shoulder she opened one eye and said "oh hello needed someone

To notice you" hi five ghost was surprised he never met someone

Who knew his deepest thoughts and secrets from someone they didn't

Know. "Uh yeah that's actually how I feel in real life" hi five ghost said

"My name is hi five ghost" to the girl sitting with him "but you can call

me fives" he said "im dawn" said the girl "tell me fives" she said "how are

you as lonely as I" "oh" he said "well I have four friends I like hanging

out in the group its hard to speak up to them sometimes" hi five

ghost admitted. I see said Dawn "well I used to be on this game show

but everyone eliminated me because I was different to all the others

they all said im creepy" "how can you help me" said hi five ghost

"well we just met" said dawn but she got a slip of cardboard out

and started writing on it! "You can join my meditation club she said"

"oh" sounds cool" said hi five ghost "thanks dawn I will see you tomorrow

at the club" "goodbye  
" said dawn.

The meditation club

Hi five ghost left work early and put the rest of his time slot on

Muscleman. "Im sorry bro said hi five ghost im leaving to hang out

With a chic he said" "what ever loser said muscleman this chic

Sounds lame to me anyway since shes meditating with you"

Hi five ghost arrived at the club it was at an old haunted looking

Shack, with bits of paintwork falling off, and the door being barred,

With planks. He went inside and saw dawn in a frilly pink dress, her

Hair in a ponytail, she wore small pink ballet flats,. Good evening

Fives said dawn. He sat down with dawn and three other people.

Fives these are my friends they all had pale skin like dawn there

Were two girls, and a skinny looking boy, "fives these are my friends

Mila, Andrea, and Cody, okay so we will start by crossing our fingers

And closing our eyes" said dawn hi five ghost enjoyed this very much.

Later

Everyone had left the club only dawn and hi five ghost remained.

"So fives what is it you wanted to tell me"? Said dawn "do we have

anymore lessons" he said "well we can said dawn but it will cost

a couple of bucks to do more" "oh" said fives "but im really starting

to get to know you better" said dawn she got out another slip

of paper. "Okay so here is my number and where I work said

dawn" "I will see you later" she said hi five ghost walked out

the door maybe he would be able to convince muscleman he had

a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 gwen x rigby

Oneshot drabble RS X TD couple 2

Note this isn't a yaoi

Rigby x gwen

Rigby constantly was teased by Mordecai he never likes this happening

And he can't ever find a quiet spot to clear his thoughts he thinks

Of getting a girlfriend but the only option is that geeky mole Eileen.

"What to do" said rigby "what to do"

Rigby is walking down the street thinking of something to clear his

Head free of Mordecais taunts and pranks he soon goes to the coffee

Shop and sees two girls fighting one of them was goth she had pale

White skin, dark green, and turqoise hair,. The other girl had long

Black hair, a purple singlet, and green designer shorts, the other

Girl left leaving the goth girl ashamed.

Rigby couldn't stand this behavior he ran down to the goth girl who

Was hiding in a corner looking upset the raccoon approached her

Gently not wanting to make her scared. "Hey there" the girl got her

Face out of her knees "what are you doing here" she said "hey its

Okay I saw that other girl fighting with you" said Rigby "her name

Is heather" said the goth girl "then what's your name" said Rigby

"Gwen" the girl sniffed "I hope your okay" said Rigby "I sure am" said

gwen

Rigby and gwen had talked about their lives a lot and how they were

Similar to each other rigby told gwen Mordecai constantly pranked

Him and teased him he didn't have a girlfriend. Gwen told Rigby she

She kept going into relationships and out of them fast. The two

Seemed to have a special connection Rigby liked it a lot.

Back at home

"Hey Mordecai" said Rigby smugly "what is it mans man" said Mordecai

"I just went to the coffee shop I met a girl AND SHES ABOUT TO SPLASH  
WATER ON YOU"! water poured onto Mordecais head gwen came

down from where she was laughing put her arm around Rigby and laughed. "You are hilarious" said gwen "haha yeah" said Rigby

Mordecai finally got up and saw Gwen and rigby walking out of

The house "wow" said Mordecai "he really has a girlfriend im sorry

For teasing you rigby" he walked back into the house soaking wet.

Meanwhile out of Mordecais perspective rigby and gwen became

More than just and said they were the perfect match the end.


	3. Chapter 3 courtney x benson

Courtney x benson

Courtney was a bit of a loner after she was voted off camp wawanakawa

She had a dead end job in a boring office and nothing seemed to be

Fun for her boring life sometimes she wanted to shout at people but she tried to stay in control. But it was too hard.

Benson seemed like nothing to park workers none of them only pops

And skips were his real friends, Mordecai and Rigby were sort of his

Friends but not so much respect for him, Muscleman and high five

Ghost however thought benson was a loser and they made fun of him

Heaps, Benson knew everyone just hangs out with him cause he was

A boss, and owner, of the park house!

Soon one day a certain CIT comes to the park and changes Bensons

Life forever!.

Courtney typed on her I pad she was making a word document for

Her manager. Ever since she was on total drama things were different

To her but here she was kicked off living the boring life. Soon she

Exited out of the app she was using and started playing "angry birds"

Soon he heard her manager shout "COURTNEY NO PLAYING IN THE  
OFFICE!" Courtney sighed and started working on her word document again.

Benson sat on the stairs watching Mordecai and Rigby do their work

"It seems if I have a girlfriend mordecai and Rigby will think im cool

But im not' said Benson quietly he put his head in his legs and sighed

How would mordecai and Rigby accept him?. Soon Mordecai came

Up to Benson and said "the carts finished being cleaned". Benson

Walked up and saw there was a pile of trash on the roof "UNBELIEVABLE  
MORDECAI AND RIGBY I SAID CLEAN THE TRASH ON THE CART NOT  
PUT TRASH ON IT!" Benson ran away his gumballs red with fury!.

"Uh" he muttered he sat on a bench and started mumbling

Benson woke up and saw a woman looking super angry throwing

Park benches everywhere "I WILL KILL YOU ANGRY BIRDS ADDICTION!"

The woman yelled. Benson walked up to her "hey your going to have

Pay for the damage he said" "oh sorry" said the girl she calmed down

And looked at Benson. "Its not like you're an employee or anything" she said "actually im the park manager Benson" he said "oh sorry about that im Courtney how much will that cost" "its okay not much" said Benson "just a couple of hundred bucks" "okay" said Courtney she

Handed benson one hundred bucks.

"So why did you start breaking those benches" said Benson "oh" said

Courtney "well my boss flips out at me whenever I lose track at work

Time and im too afraid to stand up to her" "well im a boss myself"

Said Benson "but I just get mad at two of my employees their total

Slackers" Benson and Courtney seemed to have a lot In common

They liked to yell, throw things around, and they hate a certain part of

Their job,. "Hey" said Benson "would you like to work at the park"

"It's a nice place and you can certainly have time free of your annoying

boss" "oh I would love to" said Courtney "great" said benson "we will

celebrate with a night at il costosos"

Courtneys office

"WHY ARE YOU PACKING COURTNEY YOUR SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE!"

"well guess what boss im leaving" said Courtney smugly "there's a park

across the road and there a nice boss there who treats me better than you". Courtney left the office smiling finally free of her rude boss.

il costosos

Benson sat at the table waiting for Courtney he had already told the

Park there was going to be a new employee coming but he hadn't told

Them what her name was. Soon Courtney sat at the table in a fancy

Red dress, her brown hair tied in a bun, with yellow feathers coming

Out, "hey" said Benson "your looking snazzy tonight" "thank you" said

Courtney benson got out of his seat and held Courtney's hand

"Courtney" said Benson "we have lots in common and we are getting

closer and closer together Courtney" said Benson there was a silence

for a bit. "Will you be my girlfriend" Courtney had a stunned silence

for a bit she really liked the gumball machine so her response was?

"Yes yes I will" she said there were cheers and clapping in the restraunt

the couple hugged. May I have a gumball said Courtney sure said

Benson.

Back at the park the next day

Benson sat the park gang down for a special meeting for a certain new

Park worker. "Okay guy's" said Benson "as you heard the park has a new

Member and apparently our first female park worker" "all right we have

Finally got some chics in the park!" said Muscleman "okay so introducing our newest park worker and my girlfriend" "COURTNEY!"

Said Benson. She came into the park seeing all Bensons goober employees sitting on the doorstep. "Okay" said Benson "Courtney

Your first job is snack bar monitoring with Mordecai and Rigby" "okay

Sure thing" said Courtney.

The snack bar

"Hey so Courtney' said Mordecai "is Benson truly your boyfriend?" "why

he sure is" said Courtney. "So why did Benson have to warn us about you

anyway you seem pretty nice" said Rigby "oh yeah about that said" Courtney "Benson employed me as assistant manager" "okay" said Mordecai "well we better take off Rigby and me want to play video

game's" "OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Courtney "GET BACK TO WORK  
OR YOUR FIRED!" "oh crud" said Rigby quietly.

Later that evening

"Hey Courtney how was your first job at the park today" said Pops "I

need to talk to Benson" said Courtney oh sure his office is this way said

pops.

In Bensons office

"Courtney!" said Benson happily  
"my favorite park worker and girlfriend" "Benson" said Courtney "im glad

you put me as assistant manager of the park as you know I had a good

time yelling at Mordecai and Rigby". "Well that's good" said Benson

"give me some sugar" said Courtney lovingly. She pulled Benson into

a kiss and held his hands!

(AN hope you liked it benson and Courtney will appear in these stories

news of a child

little gracie and

how we all met


End file.
